Cold
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Something I plan on working on...rated for reasons...title is defiantly going to change at a later date. I'm just exhausted right now.
1. Chapter 1

_**This kept up for a while and since it's raining where I live…again…I decided to get this one out. Rated for reasons, select chapter bashing, characters might seem a little OOC and…enjoy and the first chapter takes place before UA.**_

Five adults walked down the street as rain began to fall from the darkened sky. The light rainfall turned into a downpour as the adults opened their umbrellas. A bolt of lightning illuminated the streets and the adults spotted a small child lying on the sidewalk. Three of the adults dropped their umbrellas and ran up to the child. Stopping in front of the child, the woman with long, black hair knelt down and carefully picked the child up and the three stared down at the injured green-haired boy as a large man and a blonde-haired man walked up behind him and looked down at the child in the woman's arms, " _Gero._ Where did he come from?" the adults looked around as the woman stood up, still holding the child.

The woman with purple hair shook her head and frowned as she looked down at the child, "We can't leave him here. The storm is supposed to worsen as the night goes on."

"We'll take him home with us," the woman holding the child spoke and the four looked at her, "We can't pretend we didn't see him…he's injured and he won't survive out here by himself," the other adults nodded as the five of them hurried down the street.

The adults walked through the front door of a lone house as a young woman walked past them and huffed, only to be ignored before walking out of the house. Stepping into the kitchen, they removed the young child's wet clothing and their eyes widened when they spotted a large vertical scar on the right side of his torso, blood dripping from serval cuts and a large burn mark on the left side of his torso. The woman with long, dark hair looked at the black-haired woman and frowned, "Yuno. _Ribbit_ ," the woman nodded before placing a hand on top of the young boy's head and closed her eyes.

The woman's eyes shot open and sweat ran down her face as she panted. The others looked at her in confusion and the blonde-haired male shook his head, "So…what did you see?"

"His name is Izuku Midoriya, his mother is Inko and his father Hisashi," she sighed and shook her head, "And…they…they-"

"Are they…gone?" the woman with purple hair questioned.

"If they're not then I call first hit, Mika," Yuno looked up with narrowed eyes, "They're the reason he's like this!" her voice rang throughout the house and the adults frowned.

The large man cleared his throat, " _Gero._ We should get him cleaned and dressed before the girls wake up," the others nodded before the three women began cleaning up the young boy's cuts.

The young boy moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around before spotting the five adults. He sat up and pressed back against the couch and began hyperventilating, "Hey, hey, it's okay," Yuno spoke in a soft manner, walking closer to him, "My name is Yuno Yaoyorozu and these are some good friends of mine Mika and Kyotoku Jirou, and Beru and Ganma Asui," Izuku looked at them as he uncontrollably shook, "It's okay. You're safe now," she extended her arm out and softly smiled, "It's okay, Izuku, you're safe here."

"H-ho-how did you know my name?" the adults frowned and Izuku sunk down on the couch, "Where am I?"

" _Gero_. You're safe, kid," Ganma answered.

Izuku looked at them and continue to shake and Beru smiled, "Why don't you get some sleep? _Ribbit._ It's late," Izuku frowned as Beru continued to smile and rubbed the top of the young boy's head, "We'll stay up, so you don't have to worry. _Ribbit,_ "

"O-okay," he jumped off the couch and walked over to Yuno before sitting down next to her and laid down, resting his head on her lap, "I stay here?"

Yuno sighed and slightly smiled as she stroked the young boy's hair, "Yes, you can stay here," Izuku yawned, nuzzled closer to the woman and closed his eyes and fell asleep while Yuno continued to stroke his hair.

 _ **Okay, I want to apologize for the short, and possibly confusing chapter, but I did say this chapter would be before they were in UA…so…uh…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HankFlamion18: Taking that vague bit as a compliment. And between you, me and anyone else who'll read this, I can't really give summaries without given the plot away.**_

 _ **MPH Matthew: Keep reading to see what happens.**_

 _ **Bladetri: Good to know.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their schoolwork, Kyoka, Momo and Tsuyu occasionally glancing over to Izuku before looking back at their work. Soon the final bell rang and the students stood up and walked towards the doors of the classrooms. Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka walked up behind Izuku and Momo tapped the green-haired teen on his shoulder, catching his attention, "Izuku," Momo started slowly and Izuku arched a brow, "Well…we were wondering this since the entrance exam…well, when we were kids, the doctor said that Tsuyu, Kyoka and myself were going to have Quirks, but you were born Quirkless and that there was no hope in you developing one and-"

"Oh…right uh…late bloomer, I suppose, Momo…you know…these things happen and-"

"And we can simply ask my mother," Momo crossed her arms and the three stared at him intently, "Don't forget, Izuku, my mother can read minds thanks to her Quirk and we saw her reading your mind the day after the exam and-"

"I know…but I swore Auntie Yuno to secrecy,"

"Secret?" Tsuyu croaked, sticking her tongue out and tilting her head to the side in confusion, "What secret, Izuku? _Kero,_ " Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Izuku?"

Kyoka crossed her arms as her Earphone Jacks tapped together, "Well Izuku, you know our golden rule. The four of us don't-"

"We don't keep secrets from each other, I know, Kyoka but…look…I promise I'll explain everything to you three, but right now you have to forget about my Quirk…I know that it seems like I'm keeping you guys in the dark, but-"

"We get it, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and croaked, "We'll let it go for now. _Kero,_ " Izuku sighed and nodded before the four heroes in-training walked down the hall.

The students approached the main gate to go home for the day when Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder and the four teenagers looked up to see one of their teachers, All Might standing behind them and Izuku's eyes widened, "Sensei?" Momo arched a brow, "What are you doing? Classes have ended for the day and-"

"I am aware of that, Yaoyorozu, but I'd like to have a word with young Midoriya," All Might smiled as the three girls looked at one another before looking back up with questionable looks crossing their faces, "I just need t o have a word with young Midoriya. He's not in trouble," shrugging their shoulders, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu turned and began walking away.

Izuku watched as the three walked through the main gate and down the street before looking up at his idle and frowned, "W-what's wrong All Might?" All Might looked down at him and Izuku swallowed hard and shook his head, "I-I swear I didn't tell them about One for All and-"

"I overheard you four talking and how Yaoyorozu stated that her mother knows about-"

"Y-yes, but that's because Auntie Yuno can read minds thanks to her Quirk, but I swore her to secrecy," All Might hummed and Izuku frowned, "And All Might…I feel really bad about lying to Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu like this. We've been friends since we were little kids and we usually don't keep secrets from each other like this,"

"I understand, young Midoriya, but until you are certain they will not tell anyone about One for All, you can't tell them. There are dangerous villains out there who will kill for information like that," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, I saw you out in the field this morning. I'm proud you learned how to channel One for All, it's not easy, but you did it,"

All Might took a deep breath and hook his head, "Also, you have to be careful around Aizawa. He may look worn out, but he's smarter than he appears. If he puts two and two together-"

"But I thought Aizawa Sensei was a hero. Why would it be a bad thing if he were to learn of-"

"Just…try to be careful around him, Midoriya, there are two people outside of us who knows about One for All and we should really keep it that way until you believe your friends are completely trustworthy with this secret and you believe they will not be in harm's way,"

"Harm…no…I will never do that…now that you said that, I feel bad that Auntie Yuno knows and-"

"Relax, Midoriya," All Might placed a calming hand on Izuku's shoulder, "I'm sure Yaoyorozu's mother will be fine as long as no one else finds out," Izuku breathe a sigh of relief and nodded, "Now you should catch up with your friends. Classes have ended," Izuku nodded before he turned and walked out of the schoolyard.

Walking down the street, he caught up with Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu. The three looked at the green-haired teen and Kyoka crossed her arms as her Earphone Jacks tapped together, "So what was that all about? All Might Sensei talks to you in private and-"

"I…it's nothing, Kyoka…just needed to ask me something in private," Izuku rubbed the back of his head and nervously looked around.

Tsuyu stuck her tongue out, "Are you sure, Izuku? _Kero_. All Might seems to be interested in talking to you more than any other-"

"Ah…ah…nothing, we should get home before Auntie Yuno, Auntie Mika, Auntie Beru, Uncle Ganma and Uncle Kyoko worry," the three looked at him as he pushed past him and ran down the street.

"Okay, now I know he's hiding something," Kyoka narrowed her eyes and looked at the other two girls, "He never asks this nervous," the two nodded in agreement before they followed Izuku down the street.

 _ **Sorry for the lackluster bit here. Something is going to happen soon enough. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to apologize for the very long hiatus. I have no excuse other than I was having writer's block when it came to this one, but I'm back now and I'm going to try and update this one a weekly basis. Also, I want to address something that has been brought up in my recent story 'Fates Intertwined.' I do not trust betas and I never will. I have my friends for that and while there will be times where they will be assholes, they're my friends and I wouldn't dream of trading them for a beta reader that will later fuck me. So to those who suggested I get a beta, understand that I do not, and will never trust them. If I need to explain any further, feel free to ask and I gladly will. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The four teenagers walked through the front door and Izuku looked around in confusion, " _Kero,_ " looking at the frog girl next to him, Izuku arched a brow, "What's wrong, Izuku?"

"I uh…I need to talk to Auntie Yuno about something…bye," without waiting for a reply, Izuku walked away from the three and towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Yuno sitting at the table, reading a book, "Uh…Auntie Yuno?"

"You're worried that someone is going to interrogate me about One for All and then kill me and you're upset you can't tell Kyoka, Tsuyu and Momo about it, am I right?" she looked up and Izuku slowly nodded, "Izuku, you don't need to worry about me. I'm a grown woman and can handle myself just fine. And you shouldn't feel guilty about keeping this secret from the girls. You're just trying to protect them and-"

"B-but Auntie Yuno, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Momo and I have been friends since you, Auntie Mika, Auntie Beru, Uncle Ganma and Uncle Kyotoku saved me from them fire…right?" Yuno took a deep breath and shook her head, "Y-you five saved me from something…I know…I'm orphaned and-"

"Izuku…you are not orphaned…your parents are alive," Yuno closed her book and pointed towards the chair across from her and Izuku nodded before sitting down, "The night we found you there was a nasty storm. You were lying in the middle of the sidewalk when we came across you. Using my Quirk, I learned something…your parents…you chose to block that memory a short time after we took you in,"

"Memo…what? What are you talking about, Auntie Yuno? There was a car accident…right?"

Yuno took a deep breath and shook her head, "No…do you know why there is a burn mark on your left side and a large scar on your right side?" Izuku shook his head, "Your parents…they're not very nice people. Your father can breathe fire and that's where your burn mark came from and your mother could attract small objects to her and…we agreed to never bring this up. You were young and frightened that you blocked the memory out and created false ones."

"But Auntie Yuno…you, Auntie Mika, Auntie Beru, Uncle Ganma and Uncle Kyotoku even told me that I was in an accident and…we're getting off topic…Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and I don't keep secrets from each other and-"

"And you're worried someone might learn of One for All and began interrogating them before killing them…now back to the matter at hand," Izuku frowned as Yuno tapped her finger on the surface of the table, "The five of us wanted to go back out there and find your parents, but you kids were sleeping and you wouldn't let me get up that night. While you slept, the five of us agreed to watch over you and would not bring this up until we thought you were ready and…after receiving your Quirk and stupidly destroying your legs and arm to save that girl…I believe you're ready to know the truth."

Izuku frowned and looked down at the table and Yuno frowned, "I hope you don't resent us for lying to you all these years, Izuku, but we were just trying to-"

"I…I know, Auntie Yuno, and I don't hate you or Auntie Mika, Auntie Beru, Uncle Ganma or Uncle Kyotoku. You five took me in and Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka and I have been friends since…since you saved me," Yuno slightly nodded, "A-and can I still you five Auntie and Uncle?"

"If you want," Yuno slightly smiled and Izuku nodded, "We're sorry we've been lying to you, Izuku, but as I said, we were trying to shield you from your parents and what they've done," Izuku nodded again, "Now…you better get back to the girls before they decide to do a little snooping,"

"R-right…thanks Auntie Yuno," Yuno nodded as Izuku stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Yuno sighed as she shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "It was only a matter of time. I just hope I went about it the right way,"

 _ **Sorry for the length and sorry for the wait again. I'm going to try and make this a weekly thing and if not, at least a biweekly thing. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I want to apologize for the wait here. This is going to be a calm chapter between the four, only because I was having a bad day. Enjoy.**_

Tsuyu, Kyoka, Momo and Izuku sat in the living room as Momo's mother, Kyoka's parents and Tsuyu's parents and her siblings soundly slept. Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at the One for All user and Izuku looked at them and arched a brow, "What?"

"Izuku, what did you need to talk to my mother?" Momo arched a brow and Izuku shook his head, "Izuku?"

"It's…nothing and…and nothing," the three stared at him and Izuku sighed and shook his head again, "It's just…I needed to talk to her and then she tells me something that…I wasn't entirely ready for,"

"What was it?" Kyoka questioned and Izuku looked away with a hardened expression, "Hey, our one rule is we don't keep sec-"

"Secrets from each other…I know,"

" _Kero,_ " Tsuyu croaked and the three looked at the frog friend in confusion, "So what was it? Is it bad?"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "No…more like confusing and thinking about it makes my head hurt," the three stared at him and Izuku frowned, "My parents are still alive,"

"What? But our parents said that they died in a-"

"Car accident…but…that was a fake memory, as Auntie Yuno calls it, I made to block them out of my life…they're the reason I've got a burn mark and a large scar on my torso," the room fell silent before Izuku sighed and stood up, "Well…we should get to bed…we have school tomorrow and-"

"What's going on?" Momo questioned, "You talked to my mother, she tells you that your parents are still alive and that they're the reason you've got a burn mark and a scar on your torso and now you think we can ignore this and go to bed?"

"I'm hoping we can get so-"

"We can go to bed later," Kyoka crossed her arms as Tsuyu grabbed Izuku by the wrist and pulled him down next to her, "Right now we learn that one of our friends' parents are still alive _and_ that they abused him…what else are you hiding from us?"

"Nothing…nothing that I know of," Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked around, "I just learned of my parents today and that Aunties Yuno, Beru and Mika and Uncles Ganma and Kyotoku found me in the rain that night and brought me home where Auntie Yuno used her Quirk to find out what the hell happened,"

Izuku stood up and Tsuyu looked up at him and croaked, " _Kero,_ why didn't they tell us what happened? Why would our parents lie like that?"

"Auntie Yuno said they wanted to wait until I was ready to hear about them and…she said after my Quirk developed and I stupidly shattered my arm and legs saving Uraraka from the zero-point robot…she thought I was ready to learn the truth,"

The air between the four grew still before Momo took a deep breath and stood up, "Well…we should get some sleep. As you said, Izuku, we have school tomorrow and it wouldn't look proper if all four of us go to class exhausted." Her three friends nodded before Kyoka and Tsuyu stood up and the four of them turned and walked towards the stairs.

 _ **I wanted to make this chapter longer…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
